


Gingerbread House

by christarennerston



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Christmas, F/M, Fluff, General fiction, Literature, fan fiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-22
Updated: 2013-12-22
Packaged: 2018-08-11 12:18:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7892026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/christarennerston/pseuds/christarennerston
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gingerbread houses was always fun for you around the holidays; there was always a smile when you fixed one up. Bruce wasn't all smiles though when he needed to ask you something</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gingerbread House

**Author's Note:**

> It's so fluffeh! I hope you enjoy

The kitchen was filled with the smell of gingerbread that had been baked a while ago. The granite counters and island were free of pans and mess except for a lone bowl filled with gumdrops which were Bruce’s favorite.

You sat at the small dining table, curses leaving your lips as another piece of candy fell off of the house. With a huff, you tried to blow your hair out of your eyes but it was no use. Moving the hair wasn’t an option since it wasn’t worth having to wash your hands again. 

Placing more icing on the cookie house, you stuck another peppermint to it and held it in place. As you spoke badly to the minty swirl, a chuckle could be heard from behind you.

“Thank goodness, Bruce, can you get my headband and push my hair back with it? It keeps getting in my face.” You kept blowing at your hair as you waited. Moments later your headband was in front of your eyes and being pushed up along with your annoying locks.

“Hi to you, too,” he said with amusement. You leaned your head back to he could give you a peck on the lips.

“Sorry, I was just getting so irritated. How was the meeting?” You placed another dab of icing before popping an M&M to it.

The scientist took a seat across the table before taking his glasses off. “The usual, Fury getting on to Tony and Tony asking about you; he says ‘hi’ by the way.”

You knew that when he said Tony was asking about you that it usually meant ‘Is she still with you?’ and ‘When can we share?’ With a roll of your eyes you kept working. “I left you some gumdrops on the island,” you told him, trying to change the subject.

You felt his eyes on you even though he didn’t say anything for a while. “Would you ever," he asked, breaking the long bit of silence he had created.

“Would I ever what?” The question caught you off guard, not knowing what he meant or why his voice sounded so filled with sadness.

“Want Tony, would you ever want Tony?”

The question froze you in place, your hand in midair as your eyes went wide as you looked at him. “Bruce, I would never choose him for anything. What brought this on?” You put down the candy and the icing, waiting for an explanation.

Bruce rubbed his eyes before speaking, “He has everything that I don’t; I could understand if you went for him.”

You took his hands in yours before you stood and wrapped your arms around his shoulders from behind. “Tony is a special person, but he isn’t my kind of special. Everything he has in looks and personality, you have him beat by far. You’re kind, sincere, gentle, funny, brave, trustworthy, and the list goes on. Not only that, but you are WAY better looking in my book.” You placed your head on his shoulder, leaning towards his ear as you whispered, “I should have said this a long time ago: I love you, Bruce Banner and no one will ever take me away from you.”

You felt his breath hitch at your new confession before he turned his head and kissed you sweetly. “I love you, too.”

You weren’t sure how long you stayed in that position, but you didn’t want it to end. You finally pulled away only when you slapped at his hand as he tried to take a piece off of the gingerbread house.


End file.
